fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagen
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE |firstseen =Chapter 1: Marth Embarks (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Prologue II (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 6: Fire Emblem (TMS♯FE) |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby =John Swasey (OVA) Walden James |jap_voiceby =Seizo Kato (OVA) Shirou Gou }} Jagen is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Being a veteran knight of Altea, Jagen acts as Marth's guardian and advisor. He is often one of the people Marth turns to for guidance. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Jagen is 58 years old. Profile He steps out off the battlefield in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but still stays by Marth's side as an advisor. Afterwards, he dies and his position is given to Cain. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, he only takes to the field once just to train with Kris. Personality Like most other characters in the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem, Jagen's personality is not very well-developed, with much emphasis having been placed on his functionality as a combat unit on the battlefield. That aside, like most other knights appearing in the series, Jagen has been portrayed to be an individual who is fiercely patriotic to the country whom he has pledged his allegiance to (Altea), participating in many battles under its banner for decades. His devotion to his country is especially evident in the Prologue of Shadow Dragon, where he is one of few units who can be selected to act as the decoy to ensure that Marth and the rest of his retainers succeed in fleeing Altea. Should he be chosen, Jagen's parting words are ones that are gallantly courageous, where he, in spite of the dire state of his situation, ironically muses over the suitability of his age being a deciding factor in him being chosen as the sacrifice. More dimensions to Jagen's character are introduced with the onset of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he frequently engages Kris in preambling discussions before the onset of each battle. Through these interactions, one can deduce Jagen to be both wise and prudent, as he constantly imparts sound advice to Kris to ensure that they form effective tactical decisions. In-Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Book 1) Base Stats Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats '*'Normal Mode only. Growth Rates |40% |20% |0% |35% |15% |30% |20% |0% |} Overall As his Archetype suggests, Jagen starts out with good stats, but has very low growth rates in most stats. His base stats are actually not as high as the likes of Marcus, but he will still be very strong in the early game, as he is durable, has very high hit rates, and can either use his iron sword to chip enemies, or his silver lance to deal a lot of damage, especially to bosses. Thanks to his high skill, he can also use javelins well. If Jagen gets a lucky level or two, he can hold up throughout the midgame. However, he will eventually be outclassed by Cain, Abel, and Hardin. Due to his high lance rank, he can still use a forged Ridersbane or Dragonpike and kill most cavaliers/manaketes with it. Jagen can be reclassed to a Dracoknight if the player desires another flier, as he can still put his lance rank to good use. He falls off later on as enemy stats get higher and your other units get stronger, though with a forged Ridersbane he can still contribute until Chapter 18. At higher difficulties, liberal use of Jagen becomes necessary to complete the earlier chapters. This results in other units getting less chances at level ups, allowing Jagen to stay ahead for longer, and altogether making him arguably one of the most important units in Hard 5: Merciless. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Espada Inferno Strike |session= Sword-Lunge EX Elec-Lunge EX }} Fire Emblem Heroes ;Veteran Knight :''Veteran knight of Altea who protected Marth since he was young. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance Holy Vestments }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance+ Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall In Heroes, Jagen, true to his archetype is good when summoned early and falls behind in later levels. If summoned at 4*, his attack is decent with his Silver Lance and can two hit K.O most enemies in the early game of story mode (although most units can do the same thing). His Defense, Attack and Speed are all terrible at max level and his only good stat is his Resistance, being comparable to Niles, who ranks 5th in Resistance. Therefore, Jagen is fine for the early chapters if summoned early, but due to his slow and frail all around stats, Jagen would most likely be sacrificed for Fury and Fortify Cavalry to other heroes. Quotes ''Heroes'' :Jagen/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Bones of Iron :After the war, Jagen laid down his lance and became one of Prince Marth’s closest advisors. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jagen is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Jagen appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. He fights alongside Ogma and Palla. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Jagen appears as a collectible Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, using his artwork from the original TCG. Etymology "Jagen" means "to hunt" in German. Trivia *During the production of the original Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Jagen was originally intended to be killed during the storyline, to provide a tragic coming of age moment where Marth would be forced to face the fact that he lost the adult he relied on. This sequence was scrapped from the final game and storyline, likely due to technical constraints or the inconvenience of removing a unit from the player's use. Gallery es:Jagen Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters